


Let Me Play Amongst The Stars

by Memories_of_the_Shadows



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arc Reactor, Coitus Interruptus, Established Relationship, Flirting, Grinding, IN SPACE!, M/M, Outer Space, POV Peter Quill, Pet Names, Sabotage, Suddenly Gravity, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Tony fucks off to space, Touching, Zero-gravity sex, for science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Memories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: Somuchdepends on gravity, y’know, important things, things that normally would be interested in watching the finest ass in the galaxy--and he would know--float past him.





	Let Me Play Amongst The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Fly Me To The Moon" by Frank Sinatra.

Peter hates having human biology sometimes. Now is one of those times.

So _much_ depends on gravity, y’know, important things, things that normally would be interested in watching the finest ass in the galaxy--and he would know--float past him. His boyfriend is also the _most_ excited Peter’s ever seen him, and that is not at all helping the situation. (Trust his genius boyfriend to be more excited about zero gravity than anything else they’ve done.)

“Come on, starshine, why the long face?” Tony laughs and does an awkward flip, arms flailing a little bit. Peter doesn’t even try to help the reluctant smile. He’s so goddamn _happy_ here, they both are, finally, and Peter doesn’t think there’s much that could make it better.

He swims to Tony, a lifetime of practice meaning Peter wins the impromptu chase Tony tries to start, huffing breathlessly into his ear as he squirms against Peter’s chest. “Love ya too, honey, but just a few more flips? Y’know, for science,” he says, a wicked smirk that just makes Peter want to kiss him breathless on his lips.

“The fucking gravity generator’s _shot_ to fucking _hell_ , Quill, I thought you were going to replace that months ago!” The smirk widens just a hair before smoothing out and Peter thinks he knows how the old generator got put back in. Not that he’ll throw Tony to the trash pandas, but there goes his evening plans.

“I’ll fix it when we get to the next outpost!” Rocket’s muttering about stupid humans and better captains almost makes Peter want to go stuff him in the disposal unit again and leave Tony to his _science_ \--I.E.: aerial acrobatics without the suit for fun.

Tony grinds his hips back into Peter, and god, he hopes that no one was around to hear that punched out little groan because not a single one of the Guardians of the Galaxy know anything about privacy or care if they do. He’ll hear about this for the rest of his goddamn life--about trying to have zero g sex with the hottest man he’s ever seen and not being able to get it up--if anyone else sees.

He very much hates human biology right now.

Peter twirls them through the air, a graceful little move that makes Tony snicker and twist in his arms to kiss him soundly, hips still grinding down pleasantly, only a little awkward because nothing is hard, the warmth pooling in his stomach a bare fraction of normal, but that just compounds how warm his chest feels, how fast his heart and light his head.

Tony’s Rolling Stones t-shirt is floating up above his stomach, bunching around his chest and obscuring the light of his arc reactor, so Peter runs a hand through the coarse hair trailing up from Tony’s pants, enjoying the way his nails scrap the warm skin and wiry hair. Tony kisses him again, sloppily enough that saliva bubbles out from their mouths, and Peter giggles into his boyfriend's mouth.

Childish, he knows, but it’s not something that’s happened to him for a while, and it’s such the opposite of sexy that it comes right back to being hot.

God, he’s in deep. He even thinks it’s sexy when Tony pokes the literal spitball like he wants to dissect it.

“ _Physics_ , coming with you was the best decision of my life, starshine. Even if zero gravity has _really terrible_ drawbacks because I really want to fuck you right now.” Peter rolls his eyes and tries to course correct them enough that they don’t hit the wall too hard.

“I wasn’t the one who took apart the generator.” Tony’s smirk is still as wicked as ever, and Peter hopes that Rocket doesn’t ask Tony about the generator because the man doesn’t do innocent at all. Shameless, yes, but god, Peter loves it, because Tony is mouthing at his neck now, the saliva filming over his skin and keeping the warmth there.

Peter moves his hand from Tony’s trail to scrape against his nipples, liking the brief suction with every broken gasp, the burn of Tony’s beard against his skin, his other hand stroking his lover’s back.

They hit the wall softly, and Peter untangles their legs long enough to kick them back into the center of the room, and there’s so many spit balls around he should feel gross but all he feels is _warm_.

It's less needy, less urgent than normal, but Peter's definitely aroused, can feel it filter through his brain and make the time passing hazy and wonderful, and Tony's skin feels warm and soft and perfect on his palms.

The man he’s pretty sure he loves is in his arms, looking at him and his home like they are the most amazing thing in this universe--Peter’s fairly sure that’s actually Tony but whatever--and they’re managing to have fun even without most of things people think are necessary and-- _Oh shit_ \--

Hitting the ground _hurts_ , goddamn it, especially because Tony lands on top of him and there is no way in the known universe to make that arc reactor not dig into his collarbone every time Tony lays on top of Peter.

Rocket calls, “Fixed it!” cheekily and far too late, and it’s most definitely revenge for Tony breaking it in the first place but both of them are way too out of breath and in too much pain to actually snark back to the psycho little gun nut.

“I think you broke my ribs,” Peter finally manages to wheeze out, and Tony rolls off of him trying hard to remember how to breathe.

“We didn’t fall _that_ far,” Tony complains, but he’s short of breath and a smaller spit bubble’s landed in his hair. “This is probably one of the reasons people don’t have sex without gravity, huh, honey?”

Peter wipes the saliva off his throat and wonders how the hell he’d thought that was sexy, except, well, it’s _Tony_ , so he can forgive his past self’s enthusiastic lack of complaint. “Yeah, one of many, babe.”

“We’ll have try again sometime, you know, empirical evidence, for science, starshine.” Tony’s brown eyes are full of mischief as he winks at Peter, and, god, if that just doesn’t make him gooey he doesn’t know what does.

“See, I never finished school, but I think you’re supposed to establish a baseline first, babe, are you sure you have enough data on that?” Flirting in nerd is new, but it’s the best way to get to Tony, so _of course_ Peter will do it. (Well, their first date was also on Mars, and Tony’s an engineer not a physicist but _everything_ about that date’s worked out for him. It got him Tony after all.)

Tony kisses him, slow and sweet, and arc reactor digging into his collarbone or no, Peter throws an arm around his waist to drag him in closer. “Never hurts to have more data,” Tony whispers into the space between their mouths, and yep, Peter’s back in love with his mostly human biology.

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading entirely too many StarkQuill fics for my own good at an entirely unreasonable time in the morning so of course I was also thinking about how you can't get erections in space and how you could have sex regardless XD. So this happened. I love this pairing, but honestly anything with Tony Stark is my jam.
> 
> (The thing about erections is mostly true, you _can_ get erections it's just very hard--hehe pun very much intended--and likely to kill you. Sex is fascinating! If gross most of the time.)
> 
> Come visit me at my [Tumblr](https://sachinighte.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
